Bonne journée, Auror Shacklebolt
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: De l’entrée de l’étage jusqu’à son bureau, le chemin risque d’être long pour Kingsley, de retour chez les Aurors…Ecrit pour le défi Paroles, paroles sur pompom power!


Titre : Bonne journée, Auror Shacklebolt.

Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de tout l'univers HP et des pauvres petits poussins abandonnés que Pompom Power accueille.

Rating : PG

Défi : Paroles, paroles sur pompompower!

* * *

**Bonne journée, Auror Shacklebolt. **

_De l'entrée de l'étage jusqu'à son bureau, le chemin risque d'être long pour Kingsley, de retour chez les Aurors…_

« Ah, Shacklebolt, c'est une joie de vous retrouver. Quel effet ça vous fait de vous retrouver sous les ordres de notre nouveau Ministre ?

-Salut Dawlish. Le même qu'à tout le monde, je pense. Arthur sera parfait, et je suis heureux de retrouver la section des Aurors. On a repeint l'entrée, non ?

-Georges Weasley est passé l'autre jour. On l'avait convoqué pour exhibitionnisme et on a oublié de le surveiller pendant qu'il attendait. Impossible d'effacer la fresque et il fallu repeindre par-dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que cela représentait ?

-Les aventures de Perceval, le pervers masqué. C'était _très_ détaillé. Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré que son frère ait séduit son amant et qu'ils se soient enfuis pour se marier.

-_Lâchez moi, espèce de sales enfants de Détraqueurs, je vous dis que le collier est à moi…_

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-La gamine Parkinson semble s'être reconvertie dans le rôle d'escort girl et de détrousseuse. Autant vous habituer à la corne de brume qui lui sert de voix, on nous la ramène un jour sur deux. Je vous laisse, j'ai un rapport sur le feu. Un imbécile qui pensait qu'il suffit de mélanger deux ou trois trucs dans un athanor pour être un alchimiste.

-Et…

-Il a fallu un escabeau au médicomage légiste pour récupérer les derniers morceaux.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je suis votre nouvelle secrétaire. Je m'appelle Lavande MacMillan.

-Bien sûr, je me souviens de vous, vous étiez à la bataille de Poudlard.

-Tout à fait. Tenez, votre badge et ça c'est la liste des sorts de verrouillage de la semaine. Apprenez là et…

-Détruisez là. Je connais les habitudes de la maison. C'est quoi toutes ces panières ?

-J'ai mis au point une nouvelle organisation de tri du courrier. La corbeille verte ce sont les lettres de dénonciation diverses, la panière bleue, les missives se plaignant des Aurors en général et de notre incompétence, la rouge, les lettres se plaignant qu'on ait embauché Snape comme consultant en Potions à la fin de la bataille de Poudlard.

-Il y a _cinq_ panières rouges ?

-Ne m'en parlez pas. Au moins on n'a pas eu de Beuglantes aujourd'hui.

-**C'est une honte ! L'homme qui a tué Dumbledore comment avez-vous osé ! Je suis sûre qu'il profite de sa place pour faire évader des Mangemorts !**

-J'ai parlé trop vite. Si vous pouviez éteindre le feu qui a pris sur le tapis aussi. Merci. Sinon, on organise un pot surprise pour votre arrivée à 17 heures. N'oubliez pas d'être là et prenez l'air étonné, les Aurors sont de grands enfants, il ne faudrait pas les décevoir. Vous déjeunez avec Bill Weasley et le Directeur de Gringott's au sujet de la légalité des gels de comptes. Ah, et vous avez rendez-vous dans une heure avec les Aurors Malefoy et Longdubat à propos d'une explosion magique sur Time Square. Et Malefoy doit recevoir une amende pour avoir molesté un moldu qui avait mis la main aux fesses de son partenaire.

-Malefoy défend Longdubat ?

-Oui, et si j'étais vous, j'utiliserais les toilettes des femmes, à moins que vous ayez du goût pour le voyeurisme. Ils ont tendance à être…enthousiastes.

-Oh là là…

-Je retourne à mes parchemins. N'oubliez pas : Malefoy et Longdubat dans une heure.

-Bonjour, je vous cherchais. Maintenant que vous avez repris la tête de la division, est-ce que vous allez faire quelque chose contre la scandaleuse conspiration contre les anciens élèves de Poufsouffle ?

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Zacharias ! Je te cherchais partout. Ta mère a passé un coup de cheminée. Tu as encore oublié de prendre tes potions !

-Potter, ne crois pas que j'ignore ta scandaleuse implication dans…

-Oui oui, tout à fait, viens dans mon bureau tu veux…_Kingsley, si j'étais vous je m'éclipserais_.

-ATTRAPEZ-CETTE AUTRUCHE, C'EST UN ANIMAGUS ! Oh, bonjour Kingsley, ça va le retour ? TENEZ BON, CREEVEY, OU JE VOUS SAQUE ! On se voit pour déjeuner demain ?

-OUTCH !

-CREEVEY ! BOUGRE D'INCAPABLE !

-Bonjour Kingsley, désolé pour Zacharias, le garde de l'entrée sait pourtant qu'il doit m'appeler quand il vient. Salut Ron, je te croyais sur une affaire.

-Vous savez où est passé cet imbécile de Snape ?

-Sans doute en train de profaner quelques sépultures.

-Potter !

-Ben quoi ?

-Alors, Kingsley, cette première journée de retour chez les Aurors ? On regrette son fauteuil de Ministre ? »

Kingsley referme la porte du bureau sans répondre à Harry, puis s'adosse à celle-ci et éclate de rire. C'est tellement bon d'être rentré.

_Fin_


End file.
